


Troubling Times

by RueSinger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Maribelle is troubled, yet a reliable someone is always there by her side.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Maribelle
Kudos: 3





	Troubling Times

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon request from tumblr that I've had in my inbox for a while.
> 
> If you like my works, want to chat, or want to make a request you can also find me on Tumblr @ruewrites.

Maribelle could still feel the warmth of summer on her cheeks, the way the trees swayed in the gentle breeze as they waved in friendly visitors to come and enjoy the shade. The table had been set up on nice and even ground. Ground which was on a hillside. Ground which sat atop a small hill with a lovely view. A hill Lissa seemed insistent upon falling down. 

The first time had been an accident no doubt. Lissa’s skirts tossed every which direction and her hair stuck up in odd ends decorated with small sticks and leaves. A small smudge of mud was streaked across her cheek and Maribelle was quick to wipe it off with her handkerchief. 

Every time after that had not been an accident. 

Maribelle was sure of that much. 

Sipping at her tea, Maribelle watched as Lissa trudged back up the hill for the fifth time that day, or what she assumed to be the fifth time anyways. She’d lost count. She took note of the grass and mud stains on her pretty skirts, and while they’d be hell to clean out, she couldn’t deny they had a certain Lissa charm to them. 

“You should try to roll down too Maribelle,” Lissa chirped, bounding back up to the table, “It’s a lovely feeling! Cool grass, the wind rushing by you!”

“You’re tea is getting cold,” Maribelle said, nodding towards the cup, “You hate cold tea. You should drink it.”

The way Lissa puffed out her cheeks was absolutely dear. Some things never changed from childhood, and Maribelle didn’t mind Lissa’s pouty face. Sometimes, Lissa would even get her way with it. 

“Come on! Just one trip down the hill, please Maribelle?”

“I wore my good petticoat today you know-”

“Maribeeeeeelle.”

“And it is highly unlady like-”

“Just one teeny trip?”

“And such a lovely picnic is going to waste.”

“We can still have our picnic after!” Lissa grabbed at her arm before Maribelle could say another word. Her pout was now replaced with big grey puppy dog eyes, “Please? Just one trip and I won’t ask you again! Pinky promise!”

Maribelle hesitated for a moment, She looked down at Lissa’s hands gripping her bicep. A soft blushed crossed over her cheeks, but she only allowed it to stay for a moment. Lissa already had too many weapons to use against her. Slowly, she brought the pinky of her opposite hand up and interlocked it with one of Lissa’s. “Alright, pinky promise.”

Seeing Lissa light up like a thousand candles was a sight Maribelle would never trade, not for anything in the entire world. She’d do anything to make Lissa happy, anything in the entire world, even if it meant going to hell and back again. She’d brave her greatest tragedies and embarrassments a hundred times over if it meant making her smile.

How could she do anything less?

“Yay! Come on! I’ll make sure you don’t get too muddy!” Lissa practically yanked Maribelle out of her seat as they went closer to the slope.

That seemed like ages ago now, something from another lifetime, and Maribelle couldn’t help but reminisce on those times. It was when the world was a simpler place, a kinder place, a place that was so far from here. 

The town raged with roaring orange flames, and Maribelle felt herself frozen if only for a moment. Surely there had to be an end for such death and destruction for one lifetime. When would that end come? When would Naga decide that they’d had enough? That they’d been through enough? Would that day ever come? She blinked again and the flames were gone, replaced by the ceiling of her chambers. 

Another blink and she was back. She was pulling the reins of her steed. Or was she gripping to the hem of her pants? She’d locked her eyes on Lissa. Lissa needed her help. 

Hooves pounded against gravel, as she raced towards Lissa’s attacker, the flames licking up homes mirrored in her eyes. Her teeth were grinding into each other, her staff was drawn back, her steed reared-

“Maribelle!”

Her eyes snapped open, she was home. All of that was nothing but a memory, it was all in the past, but it never really left, did it? None of them could forget, she knew this to be fact. What happened had left a permanent scar in all of their minds, and some days were worse than others. 

Lissa had a hair brush in one hand, the ther was on Maribelle’s shoulder, “Could you fix up my hair for me? You always make it look so pretty!”

Maribelle blinked a few times before nodding, finally feeling like she was back in the present. “Of course dear, take a seat and I’ll get started. 

Close next to each other on the bed, Maribelle slowly untangled the crown of braids from around Lissa’s head. She wanted to protect her, wanted the best for her, wanted everything for her. How could she not? Even with her flaws, Lissa was a spark of joy in the world, a light within the darkness. No matter what happened, she could always bring a smile to Maribelle’s face.

And Maribelle loved her for that. 

She loved her more than what words could describe, and she wanted her to know that, she  _ needed  _ her to know that. 

“Are you okay?” Lissa’s words startled her and she yanked on the hair in her hands making the other yelp out. 

“Ah, I apologize… Yes?”

“I was just thinkin you seemed off, your hands aren’t as steady as they usually are.”

“I’m quite alright… I was just thinking,” she took in a deep breath and let out a soft sigh, “You know I care deeply? And that I was the best for you, that I love you. And because of that I’ll always have your back yes?”

Lissa blinked a few times before giggling, “Well of course Maribelle! I love you too! Is that all that is bothering you?”

_ Well, not exactly _ . 

Maribelle wasn’t even sure if she herself knew exactly what was wrong with her, all she knew was that Lissa’s presence helped ease her worries.

“Tell ya what, how about I do your hair and help you relax?”

The last time Lissa had attempted to do her hair, Maribelle’s scalp had been left crying for days. The thought alone made her shudder, “It’s a lovely thought dear… But I think I’ll stick to doing your hair.”

Lissa’s pout returned.

“But,” Maribelle continued, “If you’d like to do something for me, some tea would be lovely. To calm my nerves.”   
  


“Oooh! I know just the brew!”

It never ceased to amaze her how fast Lissa could bounce back, and as she watched her disappear, Maribelle couldn’t help but smile at how nice it was to know someone had her back as well. Someone to love her. Someone to help pull her through troubling times.

  
  



End file.
